Betrayal
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Dark Ace wanted Piper as his queen, so he killed cyclonis and prepares to kidnap Piper and turn her away from Aerrow. Piper befriend's Harrier's little sister after an invasion on terra rex. Pairing of Piper X Aerrow.
1. Chapter 1

Me: ( snickers)

Piper: She came up with another one didn't she?

Aerrow: Yes, this one was of her own inspiration. When she was typing up Aerrow's greatest fear. Dude with all the typing she's been doing she's going to hurt herself. This makes 18 stories, only 4 done. Chaos.

Me: 5 done. I'm ending this one that's not going so well.

Me: I do not own the storm hawks. Now read on… if you dare… I'M kidding. It's not creepy but I'm creepy.

Piper: No you're just strange.

Aerrow: and creepy.

Piper: Aerrow. (Growls)

Typer: I'd better stop typing.

She struggled against the ropes that were tied around her wrist. She growled as she watched her men, her Army surround her. Then she saw him.

" Dark ACE! How could you betray me? HOW?!" She cried her eye's filling with tears as the man she valued stared at her with cold dark eyes.

"Very easily Master Cyclonis. I thank you for the keys of world domination. We'll kill you and throw you in a cell with on of your shielding crystals. We take the storm hawk's navigator, and throw another one around her neck, and she'll be my queen." Dark Ace Started to laugh evilly as he spoke. He fired a pitch-black crystal with a red glow at her. She died from blood lose, as a pool of crimson blood surrounded her.

Meanwhile on the condor,

"FINN!" Piper screamed as she picked up her Solaris crystal.

"DID YOU USE MY SOLARIS CRYSTAL FOR ANOTHER BARABEQUE?" she screamed making every one on the ship cringe. Piper was going to kill Finn at this rate. He'd be dead by Saturday.

"NO! Stork did!" Finn pointed at stork.

"Stork doesn't eat meat and we both know that!" Piper yelled get all up into his face. Aerrow pulled Piper away from Finn and put his hand on her shoulder in attempts to calm her down. He didn't have much time to do that before the radio went off.

" Piper! Aerrow! Storm hawks! It's Suzie Lou! Sky knight of blizzaris! I need your help!"  
" What is it Suzie Lou?" Piper asked pushing a button on the radio.

"We're being attacked by repton! WE are on terra Rex! Harrier is not going to call you but we need your help. Our crystals are now all duds and nothing is working!"

"We're coming. We're near by." Piper let go of the button.

" STORK HEAD TOWARD REX!" Piper yelled pointing toward terra Rex which was just barely in sight. Aerrow and the others ran toward the skimmer bay as they approached Terra rex. There we dozens of lizards attacking them. Finn fired shot after shot at the raptors as he flew. Piper attempted to knock one off their skimmer. She smiled as he roared in pain. She didn't knock him off but that worked too.

Junko was knocking random raptors off their rides. Aerrow was jumping onto random skimmers, scaring some of them off and making others crash. Radar would throw things at the raptors when Aerrow was driving the skimmer.

Stork watched the battle from the safety of the condor. He rolled his eyes as the others showed off, pulling fancy tricks to rid themselves of the raptor they were fighting. Harrier jumping off his skimmer and tackled a raptor.

" Harrier! Be careful!" Yelled a girl with blond hair like Harrier's and aqua eyes. She had a slender figure, curvy and slender. Her hair was soft and lush. It was curly and pulling into a ponytail and pinned up so it came over her head nad the curls fell to the one side of her face.

In her Hand was a cross bow. She aimed it at another Raptor and blew his engine up when she hit it with a blue light from her cross bow.

"Repton!" Came a high pitched voice came. Repton looked around and was horror struck at the vision before him. Another lizard, a female with a sleder body, light green skin and a long tail that was thin at the end but skinny all the way up but slightly thick at the base, right at her tailbone.

" Lara! What a surpise. What are you doing here?" Repton asked. The female lizard, Lara, was on a skimmer of her own.

"I'm here to tell you to leave these people alone! Your just a bully. And you wonder why Cara dumped up!" She screamed as she directed her skimmer to hover next to Reptons. " Oh, and Mom told me to tell you she's coming to visit next week and if your not on your best behavior Father will have your head."

" Why are you always the praised child. You are the only female of the nest other than mother and you still don't end up like the rest of us. Yu could have been in my army."

"Repton, I am be your sister but that has nothing to do with it now let's go." Lara flew off with Repton and the rest of the Raptor following her. Everyone stared.

"Repton has a sister? And a weakness for his mother and sister?" Finn asked in shock.

"So it seems. And she's not like him." The girl who had called out to harrier to be careful.

"Aria, will you do me a favor and help me? We need to unbury the poor girl. Aerrow, shouldn't you be helping me unbury your navigator Piper?" Aerrow's eyes widened as looked at Harrier in alarm. No one had noticed other than Harrier that a raptor had knocked Piper off her heliscooter and she ended up buried underneath a lot of lumbar and stuff. Aerrow could see piper underneath it. She was trapped from her point however they could help her.

" Piper!" Aerrow shouted as Aria ran over to help Harrier. ( Aria is the girl who told harrier to be careful) Finn ran over to help. Aerrow ran over to help his beautiful tactics officer. Junko came over and removed a lot of the lumbar. They finally unburied her. Aerrow scoped her up into his arms. Harrier would have done it, but then again Aerrow stepped up to the plate before he did. Harrier saw Piper as a possible friend for his sister, Aria, who didn't make friends easily because of her obsession with crystals.

"Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked staring Piper noticing the scratches on her body and the blood dripping down her arm a cut just above her elbow.

" She'll be fine, she just needs to be patched up." Aria answered as she examined Piper. Aria was a medic. She knew a lot about herbs, diseases, injures, cures, and medicines. She even knew how to close cuts that need to be closed. Aria pulled out a healing crystal the pointed it at Piper's Arm, healing the cut and some of the serious scratches that lay scattered over her body.

" You know, Aria, you could always heal her completely." Harrier said looking at his little sister.

"Harrier we both know this crystal was used a lot today, I wasn't just shouting, I was healing wounded soldiers and fallen fighters. If I over use it, it could kill her instead. Like… like…mom. WE found that out the hard way. This crystal's charge is almost gone. I need to charge it up. If I heal her anymore, I'm putting her at risk of dieing." Harrier glared at his little sister.

"What about your other crystal?"

"Repton shot it. Shattered." Harrier winced. Piper's eyes fluttered open.

"Ow, My head." She moaned lifting her uninjured arm to rub her head.

"Hey, shes okay." Finn exclaimed happily.

" Duh, Only a few cuts and scratches and she banged oher head on something on her way down, which rendered her out cold. Piper sat up and Aerrow stood and backed up as Piper stared at Aria.

"How do you know I wasn't out cold from blood lose?" Piper asked smirking.

"Because your talking, your sitting up, and I didn't give you blood. I just used my healing crystal to heal the cut on your arm." Piper looked at her arm.

"Wait, did you say, healing crystal?" Piper asked looking At Aria.

"Yes she did, Storm hawks, this is my sister Aria, Terra rex's Crystal, medical, and plant genies. And she is an excellent shooter. Give her a bow and arrow, name your target, she'll hit it dead on. Give her a crossbow and name you target, she'll hit it dead on. She also can make bows and arrows out of almost anything. She's a genius." Harrier smiled at his little sister as She stood and offered Piper a hand to pull her to her feet. Piper allowed Aria to help her to her feet.

" You and I will make good friends." Piper said smiling. Aria grinned.

"You sure. I've never been good at keeping friends with my obsession with plants, crystals, and medical learning. And an occasional surf on Tropica. I love to surf. My brother teases me about how I should have been a blizarian. They love snow, rock music, punk, stuff like that. So do I. One thing though, my fav season is summer."

"We'll get along. I'm Piper, Crystal specialists, tactics officer, and navigator of the storm hawks. " The girls walked off chatting. Harrier smiled.

"I think those two will make good friends. Aria has never managed to keep a hold of a friend for longer then a week. I've been trying to find her a friend for years. She spends way too much time with crystals, studding plants, and learning new things." Aerrow smiled. Piper rarely let her friends go. Finn stared off in Awe watching the girls. He heard them laughing as they turned.

"What are they laughing at?" Finn asked snapping out of his daze. Aerrow and Harrier laughed at his stupidity. Junko just stared at a bunny shaped cloud.

Me: YEAH! Another story stared.

Piper: Your strange. I still can't believe tomorrow is your birthday.

Me: Eh? So what? Oh your pointing out my Halloween stories not even done yet. I gotta start working on my Christmas one or it won't be up until new years.

Piper: Sound right.

Me: Thank god I have no school next week.

Piper: Review! And Tell Saphire how insane she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: (glares)

Piper: (glares)

Aerrow: (scratches head in confusion)

Finn: (stares in confusion)

Junko: (stares out window at bunny shaped cloud)

Stork: (eye twitches)

Me: (glares)

Piper: (glares)

Aerrow: (scratches head in confusion)

Finn: (stares in confusion)

Junko: (stilling staring out window at bunny shaped cloud)

Stork: (eye twitches even more)

Aerrow: do I even wanna know?

Me: ATTACK OF THE EVIL PENNY! (Starts laughing with Piper)

Aerrow: (stares)

Finn: (stares)

Stork: (eye twitches)

Junko: (still staring at bunny cloud)

Stork: They've been infected with mind… worms.

Aerrow: Does this have something to do with what happened at happy times and instead of getting back her token she got a penny back?

Me: EVIL PENNY FROM SKEE DADLE!

Aerrow: Yep.

Finn: I will never understand girls.

Me: I don't own the storm hawks but I do own the evil penny. (holds up penny)

" I want the female of the storm hawks!" Dark Ace yelled glaring at his minions. Snipe and Ravess stood in the shadows, smirking at the poor fools whom had failed to do their job. Those fools were the raptors who had attacked terra Rex.

" That bitch of a sister of mine came along. We both know I can't kidnap anyone while she's there. She has a short span of patience. If I don't obey her she'll skin me! She skinned my other sister Alia, right in front of your eyes if I recall." Repton protested, rising from his bowed down position. Dark Ace looked thoughtful for a moment, but mind you, only a moment.

" You're right. That sister of yours is tough, however I have no use for her, and we know all too well she's one of the sky knight people, defending the Atmos, taking down my army. She turned your sister into a pair of boots. Tonight, I want you to go back to Terra Rex, and kidnap that girl. If you fail, I will find a way to make your sister want to skin you. She did turn one of your brothers into a skirt, didn't she? She's tough but I'll deal with her later. First, I want my queen." Dark Ace smiled evilly as he walked to the window and stared at the dark clouds that hung around the castle.

" It will be done, sire." Repton said, bowing to Dark Ace and walking out of the room, his brothers following.

"You do realize that the girl won't surrender to you, right?" Ravess asked walking out of the shadows.

"Not right away she won't but she will give in, when my plan finishes it job. Cyclonis is in the cell with her necklace right?" Dark ace turned to look at the female archer as he spoke.

" Yes."

"Good, set up my queens room and put new clothes in the wardrobe. I want that room ready for when she arrives."

"Your will, will be done" Ravess smirked bowing to her new leader before leaving the room, her brother following a few steps behind.

"All is going as planned. Better that of Cyclonis's. That fool didn't know what she was doing. I on the other hand do." Dark Ace started laughing as lighting danced across the sky. (oh dramatic)

Mean while, on Terra Rex, The storm was preparing itself. Aria looked up at the sky as she walked with Piper, the guys about 40 feet behind them.

"I think it's gonna rain." She declared staring at the sky. Piper looked up as well, both stopping in their tracks. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. A sudden chill rolled down the street as the sun was covered completely by clouds, leaving the sky dull and gray.

"It's a thunder storm." Piper stated staring at the darkening clouds. The guys noticed the girls looking up and they too stopped.

" It's going to hail… they could be the size of golf balls, or base balls… or even a …… basket ball." Stork exclaimed panicking. "That will dent the condor! It's chaos!"

Piper and Aria turned at Stared At stork, as did the others.

"Is he okay?" Aria asked, pointing to Stork. Having never meet stork, she didn't know that Stork was extremely paranoid.

" Oh, Storks fine, He's always like this." Piper smiled as she explained. A sudden loud boom of thunder startled the group. Immediately after the boom, big raindrops started falling on their heads. Piper shrieked at the sudden cold water dripping down the back of her shirt. Aria follow Piper toward a house just down the street as it started to Rain harder. Aria opened the door to the house and told Piper to go in. Harrier and the guys followed close behind. Lighting danced across the sky as Aria closed the door.

"That was not something We prepared for." Harriers stated, walking down the hall.

"I'll get you guys towels. Harrier hates storms. Sure the lighting dancing across the sky is pretty but it's loud and always drives Ally, our cat, up the wall. Ally then annoys Harrier." Aria walked up the stairs and came back down a minutes later with some towels. She handed them to the storm hawks as Harrier wandered into the kitchen.

"Aria! What did you do to the cheese?" Harrier asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"I ate it." Aria said smiling proudly.

" All 5 pounds of it?" Harrier asked in disbelief. " In 2 days?"

"Yep. Most of it was a midnight snack though." Aria Laughed at the horror struck look on Harrier's Face.

"I'm kidding. Top shelf of the fridge. " Then turning to the storm hawks sh asked, "you guys want some hot chocolate? I make the best on the entire Terra."

"More likely the entire Atmos." Harrier called from the kitchen. Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not that good." Aria glared at her brother as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cheese and crackers. (port wine cheese! Yum. That's the cheese on the tray)

" Yum, chocolate. I'd love some please." Finn stated looking at Aria. Aria smiled. Piper rolled her eyes as Finn winked at Aria. Aria flipped her Aria over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I should have known." Piper stared At harrier as he spoke. A bright Flash light the room before everything went dim again, the lights flickering.

"What?" Piper asked sitting down on her towel on the sofa. Some how she had managed to stay dry, unlike all the guys who got soaked. Aria didn't really even get wet. Finn And stork were soaked to the bone so they stood in the door away with towels hanging over their shoulders. Aerrow sat down on the sofa next to piper sitting his towel, as he had stopped dripping.

"Finn seems to like my sister." Harrier said, smirking as he watched Finn stare at his sister walked down the hallway with a tray of mugs. Finn was unfazed by the stares he was getting and only noticed Aria's beauty.

Finn snapped out of it the moment Radar jumped onto his head. Radar jumped off his head and landed on Aerrow's shoulder. ( you know I was thinking about how much Aerrow looked like a pirate when Radars on his shoulder)

"Ow, Radar's claws hurt." Finn complained as Aria handed him a mug. Aria walked around giving everyone a mug of hot chocolate.

" Yum…" Piper sipped her cocoa not saying anything other than yum. Radar jumped up and stood on his hind feet on Finn's head. Piper laughed Finn's now really messed up hair. A loud boom was heard, it shook the house causing the lights to go out and Piper to shriek. Finn was even louder with a high pitched scream. Piper foud herself backed up against Aerrow.

" Holy cow. The last time Terra Rex had a storm this bad was 16 years ago." Aria said opening the curtains slightly to allow the next flash to light up the room so They might see even if temporally.

" It's black outside." Piper whispered, her voice filled with fear. The only person who knew why she was afraid of thunder storms was Aerrow. And Aerrow couldn't blame her for her fear. Her cousin was struck by lighting in front of her eyes and died. Ever since. Piper was afraid of the rain. Harrier lit a fire in the fireplace. Piper noticed how close she was to aerrow and stood up and placed her mug on the coffee table. Sadly, Piper wasn't the only one who noticed. Aria noticed to. Aria walked over to Piper and whispered into her ear.

" Do you like Aerrow?" Piper stared at Aria.

"No."

"Really? I find that hard to believe with what just happened." Aria said aloud.

"I'm afraid of storms." Piper whispered turning back to the window.

"Why are you Afraid of storms?" Aria asked aloud making Harrier and Finn stare. Piper afraid? That didn't sound right to them. Aerrow watched, as Piper grew red with embarrassment.

"I know, it's sad. My cousin, he and I loved to go running through the rain, jumping into puddles, climbing trees while it was raining. Well… one day we were doing just that. He was jumping into puddles as I threw balls of mud at him. And then… A bright flash of lighting hit him, right in front of me. It killed him…" Piper's voice creaked as her eyes threatened to let the tears flow. Aria wrapped her arm around Piper shoulders.

" I don't blame you… I'd be afraid too if that happened in front of me." Aria said smiling. Finn stared in shock. 'How long ago was this?'

"It happened 10 years ago." Piper said, answering Finn's un asked question." I only told one person of my fear. Only a few people know what happened. I only told Aerrow. We were best friends at the time but his mom, was smart than James, my cousin, and me. She never let Aerrow out with us. He'd often watch us from his window and Laugh when I hit James dead in the face with a mud balls."

"It was always fun to watch them. I was sick the day James died so I didn't see it happen. All I know is, I heard Piper's scream of horror as her cousin collapsed. James was a funny guy. Blond, blue eyed, loved to play baseball and play video games. Piper would race him on video games and she'd win. There were plenty of times James beat me, usually with the trick ' what's that?" and point somewhere away from the screen. James was a fun guy."

" I'm sorry to hear about." Aria sympathized. Piper smiled and wiped away the tear that escaped.

Me: I'm done.

Piper: I can't believe it took you 4 ( looks at clock) no I'm sorry 7 hours to type this.

Me: I was going back and forth with typing and watching Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.

Piper: What is it with you and that show? She likes watching Japanese cartoons.

Aerrow: Piper leave her alone. She rewrote this chapter twice. She had something that was similar to someone else but to make sure it wasn't plagiarism she changed the whole god dang chapter.

Me: Both of you shout up. Does anyone have an aspirin? They're giving me a headache.

Typer: I guess I'd better stop typing then.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ….

Piper: …

Aerrow: ….

Me: …..

Piper: …

Aerrow: ….

Me: …..

Piper: …

Aerrow: I really don't wanna know,.

Me: (picks up card off desk)

Finn: ( hits mute button on radio) The music's not helping any. Need me I'm going to get a pop tart. ( runs out of room)

Me: (opens card and closes it)

Card: Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby, ( stops singing.)

Aerrow :Oh god, not again.

Me: ( opens card and closes it fast)

Card: Ain—

Me: (opens and closes card repeatedly fast)

Card: Ain—'t no—mountain—hiiiiiiigh (starts song over) Ain—'t no—mountain—hiiiiiiigh (starts song over) Ain—'t no—mountain—hiiiiiiigh (starts song over) Ain't no -------

Aerrow: (snatches card and closes it)

Me: HEY! That's my birthday card!

Aerrow: And you're annoying with it. Just because you've never gotten a card that sings doesn't mean you can annoy us with it.

Piper: I thought it was entertaining. (Snatches card from Aerrow and gives it back to me)

Me: Thanks Piper.

Piper: Your welcome.

Aerrow: Traitor.

Piper: HEY! Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I have to side with you for everything! (Jumps up from chair)

Aerrow: I never said you did. (Stands up from chair) But you are supposed to side with me on this!

Me: Typer stop typing before this gets bad.

Aerrow: (turns to me) You stop talking! (swings around to face Piper knocking over card)

Card: (lands upside down open) Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby, If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far, for baby there ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to babe ( fades off)

Me: AERROW! You – YOU---- FEELINGLESS JERK! (slaps Aerrow)

Typer: Should keep typing?\

Me and Piper: No!

Aerrow: You don't be you—you—Bitch!

Me: Your right I don't own you or the storm hawks! But this is my house! This is---

Typer: I'm gonna stop typing.

A loud thunder shook the house, only to be followed by screams of fear, escaping the throats of people outside of the house. Aria opened the curtains, allowing light to flow into the room from the fire across the street. In the Fire glow you could see People running, running from the Fire and …raptors. Aria threw open the front door after grabbing her cross bow. Aerrow looked out the window to see it too. He pulled out his energy blades and ran out into the rain, going after a raptor.

Finn followed Aria's example and grabbed his cross bow and ran out into the rain, closely followed into the rain. Harrier approached Piper.

"You should probably stay here. You might be paralyzed by the fear of lighting. If a raptor comes near the house shot them with the blazer crystal on the table." And with that said, Harrier ran outside into the rain Piper picked up the crystal and studied it. Stork had vanished, to where, Piper didn't know, or at the time care.

"I must be strong. If I must go out into the rain... during a storm… I will." Piper dropped her towel and pulled out her power staff. She ran out into the rain kicked a raptor in the back as he attacked a poor defenseless child.

"Why do you creeps attack the weak?" She asked striking the raptor with her staff.

"Because, if you take out the weak, the strong has less support." The raptor hissed, glaring at her.

"You know sometimes that'll only turn around and bite you in the butt. Sometimes the weak is only holding the strong back. And sometimes it only fires the strong up." Piper jabbed the raptor in the ribs and used her sky fu to kick his but. When the raptor fell, Repton noticed her. He signaled his men to move in on her. A female raptor also moved in.

"My name is Keira, and don't both remembering it. You're coming with us. Our master wants you. You must be pretty important for him to call most of the raptors of Bogaton." The Female raptor said, her voice having a hiss spread through it evenly as her tongue flickered between her teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere." Piper glared. Aerrow glanced over toward Piper, he however never noticed she left the house, but he noticed a group of raptors gathering around. He headed toward the group running.

"You'll change your mind when you find out why he wants you. He wants you to be his queen. He's offered you the world. Quite literally too. He's made it a goal to take over all the Atmos just for you." Keira hissed her yellow eyes boring holes into Piper.

"There's no male taking over the Atmos." Piper looked around confused. Aerrow tackled a raptor still not noticing it Piper they were surrounding.

"Yes there is. Dark Ace. Duh… didn't you know, Cyclonis has been betrayed. He wants you for his queen. He is only 10 years older than you. It will work out. And, I'll insure you get to him alive and without escaping." Keira reached out toward piper offering her hand." Are you coming quietly or do we have to force you. Cause either way it doesn't matter. Dark Ace will have your hand in marriage and his queen."

Piper gasped and stared in horror.

"I would rather die." She spat glaring. She attempted to attack Keira but she failed as Repton grabbed her around her waist, pining her arms to her sides.

"I want the rope." Repton hissed. Keira handed him a rope. Repton tied Piper up and the group of raptors spread out making sure there boss could get the girl to his ride without hurting her physically.

"PIPER!" Aerrow shouted as he realized that she was the person they were surrounding. He tackled Repton as he put Piper on his skimmer. Keira kicked Aerrow off Repton and pulled Repton to his feet.

"Go! We most get the girl to the Master! I'll follow behind." Repton got on his skimmer and Keira jumped on hers and together they flew off of Terra Rex and onto a Cyclonian Battle ship that was heading toward Cyclonia.

" PIPER!" Aerrow Screamed in terror as the one girl he could ever love was taken from him.

3 hours later on Cyclonia—

Piper was dragged into the throne room by Repton and Keira. They threw her at Dark Ace's feet.

"Be careful with my queen." Dark Ace commanded.

" Sorry, She was a handful." Repton apologized. Dark Ace picked up Piper and put her into a standing position.

"Ahhh yes... my queen to be has arrived."

"I will never be your queen."

"Why not? You do realize that pathetic excuse for a sky knight won't save you. He let you get captured. He doesn't care. None of your teammates care. Why else would you be here? They would have stopped Repton and Keira from taking you."

"He's right you know." Keira said turning her body toward Repton as she spoke. She still kept her head in the direction of Dark Ace and Piper though. Repton nodded in agreement. Ravess watched from the shadows.

"See? Why don't you join me and take over the Atmos. I'm going to hand you the world. It's a beautiful thing and it's here, almost sitting in your hands." Piper stared at Dark Ace.

"You lie. Aerrow would have stopped you if that bitch over there kicked him and took off." Piper spat.

"Actually I didn't even touch him." Keira lied resting her chin on Repton's shoulder. Repton stared at Keira longingly. (Yuck… I can't believe I gave Repton a girlfriend. Piper: Neither can I. 9rolls eye9)

"RAVESS! Take my queen to her room. I'll give her time to think this over." Ravess stepped out of the shadows and lead Piper to her room.

"You sure your plan will work?" Keira asked the moment the doors closed behind Piper and Ravess.

"Oh, it will. It will. She'll be mine by the end of the week. It'll destroy that pathetic sky knight." Dark Ace started laughing when he finished speaking. Keira and Repton started laughing with him.

"If you'll excuse us master but we have to go lecture Repton's sister, Lara, She turned another brother into a shirt."

"Go deal with her. Skin her if you most, or turn her over to our side." Keira and Repton nodded. Keira followed Repton out of the throne room and to an empty room of the castle.

"You are a very bad raptor." Keira exclaimed walking her figures across Repton's shoulders.

"So were you, my little fire lizard." Repton hissed in affection. (Yuck, It's kind of cute in it's own little way too.)

" If I were a cat I'd be purring and wanting to die because they are so cute and cuddle. You on the other hand, are just what I want." And with that Keira kissed Repton before walking out so they could go give Lara a piece of their minds.

Me: Okay…. I'm creeped out. How 'bout you?

Piper: By the fact you gave Repton a girlfriend… kinda. No offence but I never thought you'd do that.

Me: Me neither. Okay R&R people!. Oh another thing, the 9 in the ( )'s are the action markers! AND IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH MY WRITING STYLE GET THE HECK OVER IT! And if you want o be my beta… let me know. My current beta is a little to busy to do it and is willing to hand the job over to someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Me :Here it is! The next chapter of betrayal. For the person who asked me what a beta was… I was asking that question 3 months ago. A beta is the person who reads your story and checks it then gives it back with its needed corrections. I was going through a battle of the betas a few days ago. Um… one of my readers said I needed a new beta because my computer has issues and blocks random words like Giirls without the extra I. I'm sure you've notice that that word like never shows up in any of my stories without the extra i. My computer blocks it along with deaath, bllood, deead, dying, and like 8 million other words and I'm still finding words. I might see it in word but when I post it, it vanishes. I've also noticed, You can't find it in other stories. My brother's computer does the same thing.

Piper: Will you shut up so they can read?

Me: I do not own the storm hawks. O, That reminds me, Any one have any flaw ideas for Aria. I have to agree with some of my reads who think Aria's too perfect. I have a writing issue; I've never been able to give my characters flaws that I don't have. Expect a fear of heights, can't sight read music for there life, have the morning issue I had; Read life or for that one. I mean I tend to base my stories off my life or stories I've read or wrote.

Piper: Give her a flaw too use. Fear of heights is everywhere in her stories. She needs a new flaw.

Me: I need a new computer… but I don't want one.

Piper: She's afraid of losing all her favorites on her computer to get a new one.

Me: Now on with the story before I bore you all to deatth.

Piper lay on her bed and stared out the window at the dark clouds of Cyclonia. Ravess watched from the doorway.

"Dark Ace has honored you with the ability to rule us beside him. I'd take it if I were you." Piper turned her head and stared at Ravess.

"And why would I do that?" She asked studying the magenta haired archer.

"He can give you anything. Just name it and it's in your hands. A room where everything is made of diamonds, it's yours. A huge flat screen TV the size of the throne room wall, it's yours. The biggest diamond ring in the world, it's yours. A bed made of pure silk spun by silk worms, and bed lines of pure silk, and pillow's stuffed with feather of the rarest bird in the entire Atmos, and gold frame with silk and lace curtains, it's yours. Just ask and yours."

"How about the ability to go back to the storm hawks?" Piper asked almost laughing, already knowing the answer.

" Uhhhh…. No. Dark Ace has feelings for you, they're too strong to let you go." Piper attempted to stifle a laugh but fail miserably.

" That's not something to laugh at. It's a powerful, feeling." Ravess stated glaring at the laughing navigator. Piper stopped laughing for a moment to look at the Archer.

"Really? From where I'm standing it's pretty funny." Piper started laughing as Ravess glared at her with dark glares.

" Well technically your not standing. You're lying down on a bed." Ravess stated, bursting Piper's bubble. Piper and Ravess started laughing.

"I think you and I will be good friends here in Cyclonia." Ravess exclaimed smiling. ' Is this the real Ravess?' Piper thought. ' She's way different in battle. Why is she being friendly?'

" I guess we will." Piper said smiling. ' WAIT! Snap out of it! She's the enemy!'

" Hey, I got to go. Dinner is at 6. The guards will show you the way. The maids will help you if you need anything. " Ravess waved and walked out of the room. Piper sighed. Well, It was someone to talk to... however… it was an enemy…. It was still better than nothing.

" Miss, We need to get you changed." A voice said. Piper looked over her shoulder to see a short lady with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black dress and a white apron. " I am your dressing maid, Lena. We have a wide selection of clothes for you but the master would like to see you in black. Come, we must get you dressed and bathed. Sophie will be your bathing maid. She will set up your bath, wash your hair, hand you a silk towel, and dry you. I will dress you and your hair and make up maid, Betty, will dry and curl your hair and give you a little make up. You're pale from the rain on Terra Rex, so we must give you some color."

A Tall lady wearing a matching outfit with blond hair and blue eyes came into the room.

"What scent would you like for your bath? There is lavender, mint, chocolate, roses, water lilies, tiger lilies, cherry, watermelon, banana, coconut, strawberry, and grape. There is also a few new scents ordered just for you… orchid, water lotus, red rose, and honey suckle. Which would you like for your bubbles, which for your shampoo, which for your conditioner, which for your soup and your shower gel?" She asked. Piper stared in astonishment at the list of scents for her bath.

"Um, Roses for the bubbles, water lilies for the shower gel, honey suckle for the soap, orchid for the conditioner and coconut for the shampoo. " The maid nodded and smiled.

" Do you want rose petals in the water too miss?" She asked. Piper smiled and nodded. The maid walked through a door to the right side of the bed, leaving it wide open allowing piper to see the marble counter top for the sink and the shiny jet black floor with white specks that looked like snowflakes.

"Snowflake obsidian." Piper gasped as she rose from the bed. A Maid handed Piper a silk robe and gestured to the folding little wall people change behind. Piper walked around it and changed into the robe. It was a pale blue and pure silk, soft and smooth. Piper walked into the bathroom and studied the black toilet.

" Miss, your bath will be ready in a moment." The maid said. Piper already forgot the maids name as she noticed the tube was set in the ground and was also snowflake obsidian. The facet was silver and glittered in the chandelier light. Hanging from the high ceiling was a chandelier. Piper sat down on the black leather sofa and ran her fingers down along the smooth leather. The bathroom was huge. There was a huge flat screen TV, a tub that might as well be a hot tub that could hold ten people and still not have them touching. There was also a candy bar, and a drink bar, ( It's only sodas and drinks like that) and to top things off there was another door which she later found out was to her wardrobe room. There was a vanity table too.

" Miss, your bath is ready." The maid said. Piper stood and slipped off the robe and got into the bath and noticed there were petals in the water.

With Aerrow and the rest of the storm hawks.

" I can't believe I didn't shoot them! I just stared in horror!" Aria sobbed. Aerrow stared at the sky.

"There was nothing we could do. I'm glad you didn't fire. You might have hit Piper." Aerrow Finally said. Aria looked up at him.

"You would have caught her though." Aria stated.

" Sure, But I would have put us both in danger, with skimmer parts falling, I might have been hit before I could have caught her." Aerrow informed her. Finn, Placed a Hand on Aria's shoulder. Aria sighed as she sipped her hot chocolate. They were back in Harrier's house moping, wondering what they should do about Piper's capture.

" My question is... why did they take Piper and only her?" Finn asked.

" Finn's got a point why only her. They usually take a mess load of prisoners if they can get them. Why take her and only her?" Aerrow asked. The others shrugged. Junko stared off into space as worry spread across his face.

"Who knows what torture there undoubtedly putting her through?" Stork said, sounding all doomsday as he stared out the window with his eye twitching madly.

With Piper—

" Your robe, miss." A maid said as she handed Piper her robe as she finished drying off. Her hair smelled like flowers and coconuts. Her skin smelled like flowers. Sophie, the bathing maid led her through the other door.

In front of Piper, lay rack after rack of tops, bottoms, dresses, jackets, shoes, and bags and not to mention shelves of accessories. She walked along rows of cloths. She picked up a black squrt and a black T-shirt. She picked up some black sandaled heels.

"Did he want Fancy or casual?" Piper asked as she walked along the dresses.

" Fancy, miss." Lena answered. Piper put the squrt and t-shirt back. She picked up a black dress with a split going up to her thigh on the one side. It went over her shoulder and was open backed. The maids clapped their hands.

" It's beautiful, miss, put it on." Piper smiled and changed behind that wall again. She came out from behind it looking elegant and simple as her hair lay down her back. Betty, a maid with silver hair and pale green eyes came forward and pulled her toward the vanity table on the other side of the room.

She pulled out a hair drier and dried Piper's hair. She pulled out a hair curler and curled Piper's hair and pulled it into a pony tail. She took a clip and flipped the hair up so it showed off Piper's neck. Lena put a string of pearls around Piper's neck. She then took it off and put back on the diamond necklace Aerrow had given Piper.

"There. You look fabulous." Sophie said. The other maids nodded in agreement. Betty looked at her watch.

"Dinner is served at 6. We have 5 minutes to get you too the master. Let's take you to the guards so they can escort you to your dinner with Dark Ace and a few other guests."

"Who are the guests?" Piper asked.

"Lara, Keira, Repton, Ravess, Snipe, and you." Lena answered. Piper nodded. She placed her hand on the diamond that lay around her neck. ' Will I ever get to go back?' She thought.

"Come miss." The maids pulled Piper toward the door. There in the doorway stood Ravess.

"Ahhh. The queen to be looks wonderful. Come, Dinner will be served in 5 minutes." Piper followed Ravess down the hall.

With the other Storm hawks—

" WE will get her back…. I hope." Aerrow stated as he stared at the map before them. Starling and come to them in hopes of helping the storm hawks save ther missing friend.

"We will… Trust me. I'm going back under cover in Cyclonia. There is a spy there who an keep be under cover and I can communicate with Piper somehow. She will be of great use to get Piper out. I think—" Starling stopped and pressed her hand to her ear as a voice flowed through her ears. A little phone was in her ear.

"According to the spy Piper has her own room on the Far side of Cyclonia. Right here." Starling pointed to part of the castle on the map. Sadly however, the spy had the wrong information. Where she pointed was a dungeon cell. " She can't get there but that's because she's on the lower ranking and doesn't have the ability to go down there. She's the medic of the castle. Here's the battle plan." And Starling laid out a whole plan.

Meanwhile with Piper that night at 8—

" Miss, You nightgown has been laid out on your bed, your bath set up, and your slippers laid out." Lena exclaimed when Piper walked into the room after Dinner. Piper took note of the light blue silk nightgown on the bed, standing out against the red silk covers of the bed and the pink pillows. Sophie led Piper to her bath. In the water were water lilies matching the smell. Tiger lily shampoo and conditioner was also set out. Piper willing took the bath got in her night gown and soft blue slippers. Piper stood out on the blcony, and watched the clouds and the stars.

With Aerrow:--

They ran through the castle toward the dungeon. The cyclonians seemed to let them pass. Starling was not with them but was making sure Stork wasn't freaking out and making a run for it. Aerrow finally reached the dungeons to find it unguarded. He opened the door and found Piper's cell. He opened the door and ran over to what he thought was Piper. He never noticed the purple necklace around the girl's neck.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he discovered it cold, only to realize, the person was dead.

" Oh no, Piper." Aerrow gasped in horror as he realized this person was dead. Finn looked over Aerrow's shoulder.

"What's wrong dude?"

"She's dead." Aerrow answered. The others gasped. Aria shook her head, unwilling to let this news take her. Tears welled into her eyes. Harrier saw the horror shining in her eyes. Aerrow scoped up Piper and walked out of the cell with the others close behind. They never realize, that it was actually, Cyclonis. Piper Watched the Storm Hawks Fly Away on their skimmers toward The condor. Piper looked at the ground. Dark Ace was right. So was Lara. They wouldn't come to rescue her. Tears welled up in Piper's eyes.

Me: Aren't I evil?

Piper: No.

Aerrow: YES! ( ducks as I Attempt to hit him)

Piper: Is it me or do you two get in a fight every chapter Saphire posts?

Me: She's right. It's either that or I get in a Fight with my boyfriend.

Aerrow: Don't say his name.

ME: Finn… (That was said in a singsong voice.)

Finn: what's up lil honey?

Aerrow: ( rolls eyes)

Me: Guess what I found on YouTube.

Finn: Another Heavy metal music vid?

Me :YEP!

Piper: Saphire stop typing.

ME: fine. My typer is injured. pouts I type the story she typed the before and after scenes. REVIEW! Push the button! If you wanna be my beta let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Me :Okay… that last chapter was mean. But I'm making it up to piper and Aerrow… and Aria. I came up with a flaw for Aria… other than the fear of heights, she can't climb or cook. She can make beverages but she can't cook. She can bake but anything that uses a stove doesn't come out right.

Piper: Will you shut up? Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks. Now on with the story.

Aerrow walked onto the bridge with what they though was Piper in his arms. Starling turned around and noticed a miserable look on Aerrow's face. Aerrow set Piper down on the sofa. Aria finally felt the tears fall as she fell to her knees. Junko looked out the window a he attempted to not cry. Finn let a few tears fall as He hugged Aria. Harrier stared at the floor.

"What's wrong? The mission appears to be a success." Starling stated grinning at the others.

" Piper's dead. They killed her." Aerrow answered staring at the floor sideways. Starling and Stork gasped.

"No more sand pipers? No more breakfast? No dinner or desert well made? We… are… doomed." Stork hung his head. Starling looked over at Piper and noticed a purple glow.

"That's not Piper." Starling said walking up to 'Piper'. Aerrow and Aria looked at her funny. AS did the others until Starling yanked off the necklace. The image of Piper vanished and was replaced by Master Cyclonis.

"It's Cyclonis. My guess… Dark Ace killed her and knew you guys would go after your missing teammate and she'd see you take someone back and join him. Dark Ace must want Piper to join him." Starling turned on the radio she had in her pocket.

"Elena… Come in it's Starling…"

Meanwhile with Piper-

" Lena, Send word that I wish to talk to Dark Ace." Piper commanded. Lena nodded and went out the door. A few minutes later Dark Ace came into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me my queen." Dark Ace said walking up to her.

"I did. I have made my decision." Piper stated emotionlessly.

" And?"

"I will join you." Piper answered, receiving a smile from Dark Ace.

"What made you change your mind?" Dark Ace asked.

" I watched Aerrow and the others leave here." Piper answered.

"I told you they wouldn't come for you. They took Cyclonis's dead body." Dark Ace answered making Piper gasp and more tears spring to her eyes. Dark Ace saw and smiled inwardly. He opened his arms and pulled Piper into a hug.

"It's alright, my dear, you can cry." And so Piper did. Dark Ace kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you." Piper whispered as she cried. She had never felt more betrayed.

"Are you feeling all right? You seem a little pale. I will send for the Nurse, Elena. Good night my dear." Piper was looking a little pale from her sorrow and Dark Ace send for the nurse Elena, Aerrow's long lost sister, or more like long time hidden sister. Dark Ace left Piper in Elena's hands.

"Your fine, but you are suffering from sorrow. That's normal. What did you gain sorrow from?" Elena asked. She had long red hair, pale red hair, not pink but red hair and hazel eyes. She was tall and looked kind.

"Aerrow left me. So did Aria." Piper answered. All of a sudden a Radio crackled from Elena's Hip pocket.

"Elena… come in it's Starling." Elena looked in horror at Piper.

"Starling who?" Piper asked Elena. Elena didn't know what to say.

"Elena... answer me dang it before Aerrow bites my head off. We just discovered we took the wrong one! Elena!" The radio crackled answering Piper's question.

"Starling of the interceptors. "Piper exclaimed answering her question.

"Oh, miss please don't tell Dark Ace, Starling is my only friend and it's horrible, makes me a traitor of Cyclonia but please don't tell the master."

"I won't. I'm Piper, of the storm hawks… ex-hawk now." Elena's eyes flew open. She pushed a button on the radio.

"I know. I'm standing right in front of her majesty to be." Elena said into the radio.

"Majesty to be?" Starling asked. Piper walked into the bathroom to get a drink.

"She has joined Dark Ace. She watched Aerrow and the others fly away." Elena informed her.

With the storm hawks—

Starling and the others looked at each other in horror. Piper is now in Dark Ace's hands. "Dark Ace is courting the girl." The radio said.

" What? You don't mean…" Starling never finished before Elena answered.

"Attempting to get her to go out with him yes. And… since she believes she's been betrayed by all of the Atmos, she's agreed to go out with him. At first when Keira and Repton brought her here she wouldn't let Ace call her anything that had to do with being his girlfriend, My dear, my Queen to be, my darling, anything he called her she snapped. According to the maids she even let him kiss her when she was pouting." Elena exclaimed over the radio. Aerrow Stared in even more horror. Piper was letting Ace kiss her. 'Oh dear god this is my fault for not seeing the necklace. If we had we wouldn't be in this situation. If I hadn't let them take her away… if I had stopped them… I might have been the one kissing Piper either that or no one kissing her.' Aerrow thought to himself as he stared at the floor in disgust

"You must save Piper and Explain what happened soon before she falls deeper and ends up marrying him. He's already set a date; She doesn't know a thing about it." Elena said." I got to Piper is coming back." And with that the transmission ended leaving the storm hawks in shock and horror.

"Piper and Dark Ace…. Ewe… he two of them don't belong in the same sentence unless she's kicking his butt." Finn stated.

With Piper—

" Miss, Can you keep a secret?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I can and I will."

"My name is Elena and I'm Aerrow's Sister." Elena exclaimed. Piper looked her.

"So that's why you guys look so similar."

"Yes. I have been away most my life and Aerrow last saw me when he was 5. I must go back, I'm sure master has another job for me. If you ever need to talk to me… just send for me." Piper nodded and Elena Ran off. Piper climbed under the silk covers of her new bed. She fell into a peaceful slumber.

With Aria in the kitchen—

BOOM! Went the pot as it blew up in Aria's face. Aria groaned and sat down.

"I will never be the cook Mama was." Aria whined. Starling Laughed and took over the cooking.

"You'll get it one day. Did you burn the water?" Starling asked as she looked into the pot. Aria jumped up.

"I'm kidding. You didn't burn the water. It's not possible." Starling exclaimed smiling as Aria glared.

"You're messing with the wrong Scorpio." Aria declared before walking out of the kitchen. Aria went to the bridge were she sat down on the sofa. Harrier sat next to her.

"Aerrow came up with an idea. He's going to see Piper, Alone, tomorrow night and see if he can talk her way from Cyclonia. He's going to explain the situation and get her out of there." Aria nodded as her brother spoke.

"Alright. I can't wait to see her." Aria whispered as more tears came to her eyes. " I still can't believe we fell for that fake that's waiting to be run over by a skimmer out on the runway." Finn had set Cyclonis's Body down on the runway and said it should just be run over. Aerrow didn't know Finn did that though.

The next day with Piper—

Piper opened her eyes as the scent of pancakes reached her nose. She rubbed her eyes.

"Miss, your breakfast." An unknown maid said with long black hair and silver eyes with pale skin. On a tray before Piper were pancakes with strawberries on top with wiped cream and bacon on the side and toast and grape jelly with eggs. A glass of Apple juice and water sat on the side. Piper smiled and ate. Sophie walked into the room as Piper finished eating.

"Your bath is ready miss. Your robe is laid out on the chest at the foot of the bed. The bubbles are lavender and water lily with water lilies laid out in the water. Strawberry shampoo and cherry conditioner have been set out. Honey suckles soup and shower gel have been set out too.

"Thank you Sophie." Piper exclaimed before getting into her robe. The robe was orange to bring out her eyes. After her bath Lena lead Piper to the dressing room where Piper changed into a blue v-neck short sleeved shirt and a jeaned squrt. Piper slipped on baby blue flip-flops. IT wasn't long after she finished dressing that Dark Ace summoned her.

"Come my darling, It is time you see your kingdom." Dark Ace said as he pulled her to a throne on a platform surrounded by many cyclonians. " Sit on the throne my dear." Piper obeyed and sat down on it and dark Ace stood on the platform. The cyclonians lifted the plat form and walked down streets showing white and red houses with black doors. Young children Ran up and down the street yelling things like-

"The storm Hawks are losers!"

"King Ace Rules, Aerrow sucks!" The list went on and on as the children ran down the street with toys of Dark Ace Action Figures and Broken Aerrow Action Figures. Little Girls ran down the street with little Barbie dolls that looked like Piper. The whole Empire knew Piper was the 'queen to be' and had sent out Piper as Queen Barbie dolls as a new attraction.

"Queen Piper Rules! Dark Ace is the King! Aerrow is the biggest loser!" A little girl yelled chasing Her friend down the street. A little girl with Silver eyes and purple hair ran across the street to Piper's platform.

"I have brought a Rose for her Majesty to be." She exclaimed smiling as she Held out a red rose. Piper smiled and stood taking the rose.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Sara, and I one day want to be just like you, A Queen." She exclaimed giggling. Dark Ace smiled as he watched his 'Queen' communicate with Cyclonians.

"How would you like to be queen for a Day and visit the castle?" Piper asked Smiling. The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Well, hope on. You can play Queen with me. I'm no queen." Piper exclaimed. Dark ace had to agree with that.

"She's Right. She's not the Queen, she's the Princess." Dark Ace said smiling. The little girl smiled. The Guards helped the little girl up onto the platform and they started back to the castle. Piper and the little girl went to Piper's room where they played a few games.

"Miss Piper, Do you really want to attack innocent unarmed people?" Sara asked, Her silver eyes shining in wonder.

"No, I don't but I have no where else to go." Piper answered. At that moment the maid who brought Piper breakfast came into the room.

"SARA! What are you doing here? I'm sorry your majesty I –" Piper cut her off.

"No, It's okay, I invited her here. She bought me a rose. I needed someone to talk to and she needed someone to play with." The maid tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm Shelia, your food maid. This is my daughter." She exclaimed. " I have brought you lunch. Dark Ace said there was a visitor so I should bring two. Here is your lunch." Shelia bowed and walked out after setting lunch out on the table.

"Miss Piper, Why can't you go back to Aerrow? I don't you to stay here if you don't want to. My mommy and I don't agree with Dark Ace. But we were raised here and can't leave. None of the Maids agree. " Sara exclaimed as she picked at her lunch of a fancy turkey sandwich. Her voice was soft. " I personally think you and Aerrow make a Great couple. All of your maids agree with me. You don't belong here and should go back to Aerrow."

"I wish I could. Aerrow left me here." Piper exclaimed softly. At that Moment Elena came into the room.

"Miss, Dark Ace is heading out to go kill the Storm hawks. Seeing as you are not on that ship he wants to place a bomb on it." She exclaimed rushing up to Piper and Sara.

"Why should I care? Aerrow and the others left me here. They took back Cyclonis." Piper answered as sorrow filled her voice.

"Miss Piper, you should go help Aerrow." Sara stated softly with that child voice of hers. Piper looked at her.

"I can't. They won't believe me. Elena, Please send word that I wish to see the rest of the kingdom with Sara and Dark Ace. He said he'd show me the whole town." Elena nodded and ran off. The rest of the Day Dark Ace showed Piper the town with Sara.

That evening with Aerrow—

Aerrow pulled up to the balcony of Piper's room in Cyclonia just as she came out of the bathroom.

"Sara, Have you seen my bathroom yet? It's huge. I still can't get over how big the tub is." Aerrow heard Piper exclaim.

"NO! I want to see it!" A little voice exclaimed excitedly. He heard Piper's foot steps and smaller foot steps behind her. He walked into Piper's Room. The moment Piper walked out of the bathroom she stepped back in shock.

"Aerrow what are _you_ doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I'm here for you. Come on Piper, Let's go back to the condor." He held out his hand.

"Why should I you traitor! You left me here!" Piper declared hurt in her voice. " Why did you even come back?"

"Because… I…I need you." Sara looked at Pier before looking at the door as it opened a slight creak remaining unnoticed as Elena and a dozen maids peeked through.

"So you can earn another prize and give me right back for a bargain?" Piper snapped making the watching maids wince. Sara tiptoed into the bath room after muttering she had to go potty.

"No, I need you because… I… I-I love you." Aerrow whispered softly. Piper's hard face softened as her whole shell that lay around her heart fell, her anger vanishing. Piper ran toward Aerrow and threw her arms around him and kissed him. It took all of the maids wills not to say awe. Sara on the other hand started giggling. Piper's arms were wrapped around Aerrow's neck and Aerrow's arms were wrapped around her waist. Elena sudden realized she needed to interrupt and get them out of there before Dark Ace showed his face.

"Oh, dear. I didn't see that coming." Elena acted as she opened the door startling Piper and Aerrow. " You guys might want to get out of here before Dark Ace shows up." Piper Separated herself from Aerrow. The maids scurried in with a bag. Lena stepped forward with the bag.

"Take this miss. We'll escape on our own. In the bag and a few things you should take with you. We'll find a way to get you some of the other things. Elena is staying to intercept plans. We have places to hide. Now it's your turn to retreat back to where you belong." She spoke her brown eyes standing out from her face s they filled with courage and determination. Piper took the bag. The maids shooed them out of the room.

"We'll sound the alarm that you've gone missing but we will never turn you in. Be careful miss." Sophie exclaimed. Sara ran forward and hugged Piper. Shelia stepped forward.

"Piper, Would you be willing to take my daughter. Since she has been with you all day Dark Ace will surely punish her thinking she lead you to an escape or she killed you. Please, Take my daughter to my cousin Aqua on Terra Rex. She will be safe there."

"Of course. When we will meet again?"

"All of us are retreating to Terra Rex next week and heading off to relatives. Our husbands are sick of Dark Ace and planning an escape. Be careful. Now go! The longer you are here the shorter the amount of time you have to go." Piper nodded and Pulled Sara out the Door. Aerrow Placed Sara in her Arms and told Piper to get on the back of the skimmer. He got on in front of her and took off. When they were just insight of the Condor an Alarm sounded, letting all of Cyclonia know, Trouble was afoot.

Me: What did you guys think? NakedMolerat05 knows I changed it a little from it's original idea but… she's a loyal reader and has read every story I've posted and I trust her to keep a secret so I told her my plan for this story. I'll update when I can. Right now I have a tree to decorate. Don't tell my beta I posted this with out her looking at it.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm soooooooo evil.

Piper: What'd you do this time?

Me: I killed multiple people all at once In this story. Just read. We all know I do not own The storm hawks. Sooo evil.

Sara Clung to Piper as they flew through the sky back to the Condor. When Aerrow touched down Sara jumping off and attempted to hug the floor. She had a terrible Fear of heights.

"Ground!" She exclaimed.

"Don't kiss it." Piper told her making Sara stare at her. Piper laughed as she got up. Aerrow stood and turned his back to Piper to head toward the hallway when Piper hugged him from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted. Aerrow pulled her arm away from his neck.

"Why are you thanking me? You already thanked me." Aerrow told her. Piper just stared him.

"Sure, but I'm still not done thanking you." She gave him one last hug for good measure and pulled Sara off the floor. Aria ran through the door and Grabbed Piper and pulled her in a hug.

"PIPER!!!!" She Yelled. Harrier, Finn, and Junko came through the door. Starling came through the door and picked up Sara.

"So you're the little girl Elena gave us the heads up was coming." (OH I forgot! Did I mention Sara is five?) Starling cooed as the little girl looked at her.

"Hi missy Starling." She giggled making Starling raise an eyebrow as Piper laughed. She snatched the bag off the skimmer.

"Come on Sara. You can stay with me. Race ya!" And Piper Raced Sara out of the skimmer bay. Aerrow just shook his head as he watched her.

"I will never understand girls." Finn exclaimed as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I think we figured that out." Starling stated. Finn stared before walking off.

Sara raced into Piper's room moments before Piper because piper pointed out where to turn and started walking to let the little girl win.

"Missy Piper, Is Aerrow your boyfriend?" Sara asked as she jumped on to the bed. Piper Giggled.

"Maybe."

"Miss Piper, you and Aerrow make a good couple." She giggled before jumping off the bed and running out the door chasing Radar. Aerrow had quickly stepped out of the way as he walked into the room.

"Do I want to know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sara is 5. She's excited. She's never left Cyclonia. She's pure in heart. She keeps asking me if you're my boyfriend. Then when I answer she goes you guys make a cute couple. She's pure in heart. Much like the rest of the maids who worked with her mother. A whole group of rebels resting in Cyclonia waiting to strike. It's amazing."

"I know it is. How'd you answer Sara when she asked If I were your boyfriend?" Aerrow asked.

" I said maybe." She answered her eyes shifting toward her computer that sat on her desk, hidden by a stack of books.

"Well, you want to make it an official yes?" He asked. Piper looked him in the eye before stepping toward him.

"Yes."

"Than it's official." Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Holy cow." Came from the doorway making both Piper and Aerrow jump. There in the door way stood Starling and Sara. Radar stood on Starling's shoulder. Piper stepped away from Aerrow.

"Embarrassing." Piper muttered under her breath. Starling smiled.

"Well, It's time you two stopped dancing around it and do something about it. "Starling Stated as Sara giggled.

"They look sooo cute together." She giggled before clasping her hands together and swinging her shoulders.

"Piper and Aerrow to the bridge." Came Stork's Voice over the intercom. Piper rolled her eyes and Walked out of her room with Aerrow following her. Starling picked up Sara and walked after them. The moment Starling walked onto the bridge her radio crackled.

"Starling! Code black! Trouble is heading up your way. The maids have made a run for it because Dark Ace wants their heads. There husbands are also on the run. The children have been hidden near the south exit of Cyclonia where a carrier is going to take them to Terra Aqua and from there to Terra Rex on another Carrier with another maid and her family." Elena Said over the radio.

"What?" Starling said putting Sara down.

"Get out of Cyclonia if your not! What is your location?" Elena demanded.

"Just on the edge of the Cyclonian border." Starling informed her.

"Than The Carrier with the maids and the husbands is right behind you." Elena said. Piper ram out onto the balcony with Sara and Aerrow right on her tail. Piper started at the black and red carrier and watched as other Carriers surrounded it.

"MOMMY!" Sara screamed as the carrier went up in flames as the other carriers blasted it with powerful blasters. Piper put her hand on her mouth in silent horror as the ship fell to the ground. She turned her face away from the burning ship and pulled Sara into a hug in attempts to comfort the poor little girl.

"Mommy…" Sara sobbed as tears streamed down her face as Piper attempted to keep herself from crying. Starling watched in horror from inside the condor.

"Elena… Say your prayers for the maids. Their Carrier was just blown up…" Starling's voice cracked in sorrow. Lena and Sophie were friends of hers. Finn and Junko stared at the ball of flames as it finished disappearing into the clouds below.

"We are doomed. So are they for that matter." Stork stated as his eye twitched at the sight of the ball of flames. Aerrow's leadership instinct took over.

"Head for Terra Rex! NOW!" He ordered. Sara clung to Piper's leg and buried her face in Piper's leg as Piper finally snapped. She bit her lip as tears started to slip down her cheeks. Aerrow Hugged her. Starling turned her head toward her shoulder. Harrier came to her and hugged her. Finn hugged Aria.

"Do I smell a love bug?" Stork asked making every one look at him and laugh. Sara was smiling.

"You can't smell a love silly, you can only feel it." She giggled. Stork rolled his eyes.

:"I hope I don't catch it. It seems everyone on this ship has it. Sara ran over to him and hugged his leg.

"Your funny!" She exclaimed before running back to Piper. Piper and The others laughed as Stork looked at the little girl. He smiled.

"I guess I am." He said. Piper and the others started in shock.

"I never saw that coming." Piper stated. Aerrow snickered from behind her.

"We'll have to take Sara to her Aunt." Piper exclaimed.

"Who is her Aunt? I can probably tell you were to find her."

"Her name is Lauren. She has a husband named Justin." Piper told him.

"They are dead."

Me: cliff hanger. Only for a while though.


	7. Chapter 7

Me :finally, Time to update. I have aawaaay too many stories.

Piper :Saphire does not own the storm hawks but she does own Saphire, Aria, Sara, and the maids.

Me: The maids are .

Piper: oh well…

Me: now on with the story.

"they are ." The words hung in the air.

"You don't mean…" Piper started to say looking up. Aria and Starling stared at Harrier.

"She's a complete orphan. I knew the family, they were nice but according to the library of records, Her only family that wasn't on terra rex was her mother and father on Cyclonia and now they are ." Harrier looked at Sara sobbing into Piper's leg before containing. " It breaks my heart to say it, but… it's true… there is no family left for her." Piper looked over at Aerrow who nodded.

"I'll take her. It would be cruel to shove her off to people she doesn't know, not when there is someone she has latched onto. I know, I've only known her for a day but she just… I don't know how to explain it."

" Piper… It probably would be best if she went with you. She is only five and she and you have already created a bond that not many can create… It's like a mother and daughter bond in a way." Harrier said. Starling nodded in agreement. Suddenly Starling's radio beeped.

"What's up Elena?" Starling said clicking a button.

"I need you to keep an eye on the carrier with the children. It's on the edge of the south border. Dark Ace is getting suspicious. I'm going to have to run too soon. Dark Ace is getting nervous and he is keeping a close eye on everyone." Elena said. She sounded like she was running around.

"Elena, you'd better get out of there now. "Starling said into the radio. She turned to face Aerrow. Aerrow gave a command. "Stork, Head for the south border. We need to make sure we don't lose the children." Stork nodded and directed the ship toward the south border.

"Starling, I'm taking a skimmer to the children's cruiser. Do not return this message." Elena said over the radio. A click was heard as she turned off the radio. Starling sat down on a chair and stared off into space. Piper picked up Sara and walked off toward her room. Aerrow followed her. Once in Piper's room, Piper set Sara on the bed where the little feel asleep like instantly. Piper turned around and looked deep into Aerrow's eyes.

"What do we do?" She asked. " Sara has no family and we can's keep her here. It's too dangerous. Who would keep a watch over her when the rest of us are out in battle. Aerrow, It just won't work."

"WE can make it work. We handled Tinky didn't we?"

"That was for a day. She is for a lifetime. She is only 6. Her birthday is in two weeks so technically she's six." Piper sat down on the edge of her bed at Sara's feet. Aerrow sat down next to her.

"We'll make it work. We've made everything else work don't we?" Aerrow asked, taking Piper's face into his hands. " We can make this work, because if you are thinking what I think you're thinking you are not going to."

"I know you won't let me leave the storm hawks." Piper smiled softly as she spoke. Aerrow let her go after he just confessed? Yeah, right.

" No way in hell would I." Aerrow told her before she kissed him. He stood and pulled her out her door so they wouldn't wake up Sara. They walked into the living room of the condor and sat down on the sofa were Piper curled up next to Aerrow. Aerrow wrapped his arm around her shoulders and fell asleep that way. Starling walked into the room about 15 minutes later and walked right back out. Aria was right behind her.

"You okay?" Aria asked Starling when she stepped right back out.

"Aerrow and Piper are asleep in there."Starling whispered closing the door and walking down the hallway.

"So… is it true, that you and my brother have something going on?" Aria asked running after Starling and walked with her. Starling looked at her funny.

"Where's you hear that?"

"From my sister, Saphire. You know how she's off on Terra Logic where all the really good universities are. She's studying to be a doctor or nurse. She's really good with crystals too. She said you let it slip when you were visiting her, that you were dating my brother. Is it true?" Starling blinked a few times before answering.

"If you're sister is soo smart why don't you believe her?" Starling said stopping to look t the teenager.

"I just want to hear you admit it." Aria said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder so it wasn't in her face.

" Yes, I am dating your brother. Happy?" Starling watched the 2��s smile grow wider.

"I knew it. I can't wait to tell Saphire you admitted it." Aria ran through the ship with Starling chased after her. They knocked Stork over once they reached the bridge.

"Can't catch me!" Aria challenged ducking behind some machinery in the room. Starling chased after the health specialist and found no trace of the where the young female had been.

"Where'd she go?" She asked aloud as Aria hung from a few pipes above her head. Harrier watch Starling wondering who she was looking for. 'It couldn't be my sister, she's right above her head.' Harrier though rolling his eyes, wondering how Starling could miss his sister's bright blond hair that dandled almost right in front of her.

"Harrier, have you seen your sister?" Starling asked. Harrier pointed to the ceiling.

"She is not that much of an angel." Starling said, thinking he meant heaven. Harrier smirked.

"I know that. She's a terrible cook, no offence Aria." Aria mock saluted her brother meaning she took none. " And she is not an angel period. You're more of one than my sister." Aria put on a face of mock horror. She moved along the pipes until she dropped onto the sofa in the corner.

"She's on the sofa." Harrier told Starling who immediately turned around.

"Hola, senorita. "Aria greeted being a smarty-pants. Starling smirked at the young health specialists.

" I found you."

"No Harrier pointed me out. I'm surpised you didn't look up. I was hanging right above your head." Aria laughed at Starling's look of confusion.

"Where is Piper and Aerrow?" Finn asked. " And Sara?"

"All three are asleep. Sara is in Piper's room and Piper and Aerrow are in the living room asleep on the sofa. Piper is curled up near Aerrow and Aerrow has his arm around her shoulder." Starling told him. Aria let an 'awe' escape her mouth. Harrier smirked and snickered. Stork turned around from his driving.

"They were doing what? Oh dear… the end of the world … it's already near." Stork's eye twitched.

"That is sooo cute. You only said they were sleeping." Aria complained. Starling stared at her.

"I figured you would have figured that out. I mean, We did catch them kissing in Piper's room."

"They were what?" Finn asked jumping up from his seat next to Aria.

"We caught them kissing in Piper's room earlier. According to what Sara told me, when Aerrow showed his face on Cyclonia, Piper threw a fit. Sara hid behind the bathroom door and peeked around the door and watched the whole thing. Aerrow asked her to come back and when she asked why he said he needed her." Starling started. Sara finished for her as she appeared in the doorway.

"'Why do you need me? You only need me to give me right back for a bargain.' That's what missy Piper said. Aerrow only stared at her. He stuttered when he spoke next…' I need you because… I... I love you.' He said." Sara exclaimed softly walking in. Starling smiled at the little .

"And then what happened?" Harrier asked.

"Then missy Piper ran to Aerrow and gave him a big kiss." Sara exclaimed giggling. Aria sighed dreamily, instantly drifting off into la-la land. Harrier snapped his fingers in front of Aria's Face.  
"Hey…" She complained.

"My sisters are not aloud in la-la land. Dad would scowl the both of you if he knew." Harrier scowled his sister.

"And if he was alive." Aria shoot back. Starling snickered. Suddenly the alarm went off, waking up Piper and Aerrow who bolted down the hallways onto the bridge.

"Stork, What's doing on?" Aerrow asked the moment he got into the room. Piper stood behind him.

"I have no idea." Stork said as Piper checked the scopes.

"It's the children's carrier!" She exclaimed as the Alarms stopped blaring. A voice came over the radio.

"Storm hawks! It's Alias's Husband. We have children aboard! Please take them! We have talons on our Tails. Elena is also on board." A deep male voice said over the intercom with Elena's voice in the background. Aerrow looked at the Carrier through the scopes.

"Come to our ship, all of you. We'll take you to terra Aqua where you can catch you're ride to Terra Rex, or we can take you right there."

"Would you?" The voice asked again.

"Yes. We'll take the children on the skimmers and take them here with your help. The talons will send the carrier up in flames and think they've won against you. The other carrier already went up in flames and now lies in the waste lands."

"Elena told us as much. We'll board our skimmers but there are 12 children aboard. There is not enough room on three skimmers to get them and us out of here." The voice said.

"We'll send over some skimmers and help." Aerrow said back.

"Thank you. The bay doors are open." This time it was a female's voice that replied. Piper, Aerrow, Starling, Harrier, Finn, Junko, and Radar ran off to the skimmer bay.

"Aria, Why aren't you on a skimmer to help them?" Stork asked. Aria looked at him.

"Me, Fly? Holy that thought scares me. I can't fly. I'm afraid of heights. I'm afraid I'll fall into the waste lands." Aria told him placing her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee. Stork stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"That's funny. You seem like you're perfect, afraid of nothing, good at everything, awesome shooter, awesome cook-" Aria cut him off.

"I can't cook for my life. That was Starling who cooked the other day. I burned the water." Aria told him.

"It's not possible to burn water." Stork told her turning around as the others flew into the sky toward the carrier. The talons hadn't shown their faces yet but it was a safe bet they would soon.

" Well, it is in my case. I'll be lucky if I can saddle a boy who can cook or live with my sister or Harrier for the rest of my life."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, My sister Saphire. You've probably met her. Piper, Aerrow, and Junko know her. She's off on Terra logic studying to be a medical person. She's not good at it. She knows about herb and crystals but that's like it. She s to use bow and arrows, but then again she can't shoot them. She's got an energy staff like Piper's. She can at least cook and bake. She's not the world's best aimer but she knows how to throw a right hook. Take it from someone who knows." Aria shook her head at the memory.

"How do you know?"

"I felt it."

"How?"

"Long story. I'll tell it anyway. I was 14 when it happened…"

_Flash back_ ( told from Aria's POV)

_I walked down the school hallways watching boys hanging and s flirting with pacing boys as they leaned against their lockers. Some guys leaned up against some lockers near a and would flirt with her or lean down for a kiss. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my book on Atmos's history for history class. I promised I'd meet my best friend outside of the cafeteria before lunch so I went down the hallway toward the café to grab lunch and my best friend, Katara._

_When I got to the Cafeteria, I looked over to see what couple was in the 'make out corner'_

_Pause on flash back_

"Make out corner?" Stork asked.

"Yeah, It was the corner where couples were out of sight from the school cameras and teachers didn't go to so couples would make out there during classes, in-between classes, and before and after school. Anyway,

_Resume flash back_

_I looked over to see my best friend making out… with my boyfriend._

_"Katara? Evan?" The words escaped my lips before I even knew it, just like my books, they fell to the ground and fell open. Katara stopped kissing Evan for two seconds._

_"Aria, I can explain." Katara exclaimed, getting panicked. I didn't want to her it. I picked up my books as fast as I could and ran off. I ran to the abandoned s bathroom, where I would go with Evan to make out sometimes. I shut the door and hid in one of the stalls and cried. No one ever went in there because it was said it was haunted. Actually, I started that rumor so it became my make out playground. Teachers don't use the bathroom that the students use; they have their own special bathrooms._

_I cried myself to sleep in the stall and didn't wake up til the end of the school day where I went to my locker, grabbed the stuff I needed and ran home where I shut myself in my room, didn't touch my homework and cried myself to sleep. The next day I started cutting myself so I could ignore the emotional pain. Katara kept trying to talk to me, but every time she came near, I got up and walked away. In every class I had with her I would sit away from her. I wouldn't talk to her, or Evan. They both betrayed me. I had been cutting myself for 3 weeks when my sister found out. She told Harrier and they both threw a fit. Saphire flipped out._

_"You are such an idiot! How long have you been doing this?" Saphire yelled. I winced as Harrier came up the stairs._

_"What are you yelling for?" He asked._

_Pause flash back again_

"I thought you said Saphire told him."

"She did but I'm telling you what happened when she told him."

"Oh." Stork nodded realizing what she was telling. The other vanished onto the Carrier in front of them.

_Resume flash back_

_Saphire grabbed my wrist and showed it to him._

_"LOOK! Look at what she has been doing to herself! "Saphire turned her attention back to me. " You idiot how long?"_

_"three weeks." I told her. I whimpered when I said it. Harrier glared._

_"You've been doing this for three weeks? Aria what the have you been thinking?! You could have killed yourself!" Harrier roared. " If mom and dad were alive they would kill you!" I looked away from Harrier's angry eyes. They were both scared of losing me and angry as well as worried. Saphire never worked well with fear, it always mad her angry, and Harrier would pick up on her anger and become angry as well._

_"So it would have only helped my purpose!" I screamed. At the time, I really wanted to die. Sorrow and anger was coming at me from all sides._

_"Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?!" Saphire screamed at me._

_"Because I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend! So why don't you shut the up and let me !" I screamed. Anger flared in Saphire's eyes. Usually only an enemy would make Saphire as made as she was, and that would always make her fist fly. Out of Anger she punched my in the face. For the first time in a really long time, She lost her temper on family._

_"OMG!" Saphire gasped as I fell to my knees. She began to cry as she pulled me into a hug._

_"I'm sorry! Don't every cut yourself again. I can't stand to lose you as well." She sobbed. Saphire was always short on emotional strength. Sure, the can stand really strong disses but, when someone dies, she will cry so hard. Harrier came up to us and hugged us. Saphire placed her hand in my hair and pressed her face into my shoulder. Before I could register what was going on, I was crying too._

_End flashback_

"Harrier is afraid of losing what is left of his family, which is why he almost never let Saphire go off to her school on Terra logic." Aria said." He's afraid he won't be there to protect us or be able to be there to save us when he can. He's afraid us dieing period, wither he can save us, prevent it, or not."

"That sounds like Harrier alright." Starling said from the doorway as she ushered some small children into the room.

"Did you see her? Did you see Queen Piper?" A young boy with silver hair and bright blue eyes asked another little boy with green hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, how could I not? I got to ride on her heliscooter." The little boy said back to his friend. A Little with bright pink hair and light pink eyes ran into the room closely followed by a with blue hair and red eyes.

"Anna catch up. I wanna see the carrier blow up!" The with pink hair exclaimed.

"Rose! I wanna see it too!" The with blue hair yelled back. They ran to the windshield to see a carrier surround the carrier they had just been on and blow it up. All 12 childern stood by the windshield to watch the carrier blow up.

"Okay kids, you saw it get blown up now it's time to get outta here. Stork! Head for Terra Rex!" Aerrow commanded as He walked up behind Piper. Elena stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. Rose ran up to Piper.

"Queen Piper, Are you going to be queen of the storm hawks or Queen of Cyclonia?" She asked. Sara ran to the Maid who just walked in with silver hair and blue eyes, Alias. Her husband was tall with black hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Sara!" Alias greeted.

"Queen of the storm hawks." Aria pretended to cough. Piper and Aerrow looked at her funny.

" Aria, did you say something?" Piper asked wondering if she heard it right.

"Well, technically you're queen of the storm hawks, I mean, You are dating Aerrow who is the sky knight so technically you're the Queen." Starling said. Piper looked shocked.

"Starling." She hissed.

"What? Everyone in this room excluding the kids already knew." Starling said holding her hands up in self-defense. Aria snickered as Piper sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Me: that's the end of this story.  
Piper: WHAT?!

Aerrow: you're kidding right?

Me: nope. And Lipurfin, If you've got an issue with my style odf writing you can get the fudge over it! I will curse if I want to! Pay attention to the god dang rating! It's T for language! If It's t, Most likely it's got language! ( sticks tongue out)

Aerrow: I'm confused.

Piper: Lipurfin wanted Saphire to stop writing curse words in her stories.

Me: no way in hell am I changing now.

Aerrow: Hey, Crystal, Stop typing.

Crystal: okay.

Me: this is—

Answering machine: End of message

Aerrow: she did not just type that.

Piper: yep.

Aerrow: (rolls eyes)


End file.
